Eleanor Hume
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tales of Berseria. She has grown up as one of the victims who had lost her precious ones during the Scarlet Night, which occurred three years prior to the main story. Afterwards, she decided to join the Abbey, and became one of the top ten praetors of the exorcists. During her extermination of the daemons, she encounters Velvet Crowe on several occasions. Continuously pursuing Velvet and the party, she is treated as suspicious by the party but is welcomed by Laphicet. She later gains a task of observing the party, particularly Velvet, and her actions, before slowly learning of the true extent of the Abbey's amorality. She fully joins the party afterwards and sees through Velvet's mission to the end. "I won’t turn a blind eye to the consequences of my actions. I chose this path to seek the truth, not to deny it." :—Eleanor Hume. Profile Appearance Eleanor has fair skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-red hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twintails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead. Her outfit consists of a mid-length dress with multiple layers of white ruffles and matching long boots. Both have a golden-orange pattern with a form of insignia on them and her dress also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of her outfit. Over her dress, she wears a long-sleeved, blue jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches her upper waist. It has the same lacing as her dress, as well as multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, which is finished off by finger-less gloves that resemble an artifact of the Shepherd. Personality A naïve, idealistic, but powerful exorcist with an unwavering drive to protect humanity from the dangers of daemons. Despite her affiliation with Abbey, she eventually joins Velvet in order to learn the truth behind the organization and the daemons. She wields a spear in battle. Eleanor is naturally a kind-hearted woman and would do anything to make the people of the land happy. She is sophisticated in manners, both expressive and tonal speech as well as a projecting a light voice. Her personality changes slightly to being more aggressive to those who mock, look down on or scorn the Taimashi group. Story History Earlier in her life, she joined an anti-daemon group, excorcist, who use the powers of Malak as familiars to aid in their tasks. Eleanor took up this task due to having a dreadful past and did not want to see anyone else she knew die before her eyes. Fighting Style Her class and battle type are written as Anti-Demon '''or Expel Demon Master', otherwise known as '''Praetor'. Unlike many other spear-users, Eleanor wields her lance like a battle staff and attacks with the motion of a sword. Eleanor's fighting style consists of a variation between close-range and mid-range attacks. She uses a staff-like spear in close-combat as well as commanding malak, Bienfu, in battle. When Eleanor has enough Soul on her Soul Gauge, she can activate her Break Soul called , in which Eleanor launches the enemy into air and can link to the aerial combo. Eleanor has a number of artes which allow her to reach enemies up high and a variety of air-based artes. Her Switch Blast is Break Roll' '''and her mystic arte is' Spiral Hell. Other Appearances ''Tales of Link'' Eleanor appears as an obtainable character. File:ToL Eleanor Artwork2.png|Artwork of Eleanor. File:ToL Eleanor Artwork.png|Artwork of Eleanor. File:ToL Eleanor Animation.gif|Sprite. File:ToL Eleanor Animation4.gif|Sprite. File:ToL Eleanor Animation7.gif|Sprite. Trivia * '''Eleanor and 'Elenoa '''are both variations on the name ''Elen and carry the same meaning of "Bright one". This represents her status in the game as an exorcist; exterminator of beasts. ** This could also refer to a contrast between her and Velvet. * Eleanor's in-game model displays her hair as shorter than it appears in her design. * Her role is similar to Sorey. Both quell the malevolent beasts roaming the world and share a similar appearance in colour palette. This is because they share the same character designer. * Coincidentally, Eleanor shares the same English and Japanese voice actresses as Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. External Website Links * 'JP 'Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/eleanor.html Character 'Eleanor 'エレノア] Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Eleanor Hume Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Spear/Lance Users